2,000 Tier System For CvAvC Wikia
'Tier System Legends' 'Speed' *D5 - Below Normal (10 mph) *D4 - Normal Human (20 mph) *D3 - Athlete (25 mph) *D2 - Peak Athlete (30 mph) *D1 - Super Soldier (40 mph) *C4 - Vehicle Slow (60 mph) *C3 - Vehicle Normal (120 mph) *C2 - Vehicle Fast (200 mph) *C1 - Sub-Sonic (600 mph) *B4 - Speed of Sound (767 mph) *B3 - Super Sonic (up to x100 SoS) *B2 - Hyper Sonic (up to x1,000 SoS) *B1 - Relativistic (10% - 99.9% Speed of Light) *A - Speed of Light *EX1 - Super Luminal (up to x100 SoL) *EX2 - Ultra Luminal (up to x100,000 SoL) *EX3 - Hyper Luminal (up to x100 Million SoL) *EX4 - Hyper Luminal 2 (up to x100 Billion SoL) *EX5 - Hyper Luminal 3 (up to x100 Trillion SoL) *EX6 - Hyper Luminal 4 (up to x100 Septi Trillion SoL) *EX7 - Hyper Luminal 5 (up to x100 Octa Trillion SoL) *EX8 - Hyper Luminal 6 (up to x100 Centi Trillion SoL) *O - Infinite Speed/Omnipresence 'Tier Level' *N - Line Level *H4 - Below Average Level *H3 - Average Level *H2 - Athlete Level *H1 - Peak Human Level *G3 - Room Level *G2 - Building Level *G1 - Large Building Level *F6 - Street Level *F5 - Village Level *F4 - Town Level *F3 - City Level *F2 - Small Mountain *F1 - Large Mountain *E6 - Country/Region Level *E5 - Mountain Range Level *E4 - Nation Level *E3 - Large Nation Level *E2 - Continent Level *E1 - Planet's Surface Level *D3 - Moon Level *D2 - Planet Level *D1 - Large Planet Level *C4 - Dwarf Star Level (0.1 Sol) *C3 - Star Level (1 Sol) *C2 - Giant Star Level (100 Sol) *C1 - Star Cluster (100's Stars including a Giant Star) *B8 - Ultra Compact Dwarf Galaxy Level (100,000 Stars) *B7 - Dwarf Galaxy Level (100 Million Stars) *B6 - Galaxy Level (100 Billion Stars) *B5 - Giant Galaxy Level (100 Trillion Stars) *B4 - Multi Galaxy - Local Group Level (50 Galaxies) *B3 - Multi Galaxy - Cluster Level (1,000 Galaxies) *B2 - Multi Galaxy - Super Cluster Level (50,000 Galaxies) *B1 - Multi Galaxy - Multi Super Cluster Level (1,000 Super Cluster) *A - Universe Level *EX5 - Multi Universe Level *EX4 - Multiverse Level *EX3 - Multi Multiverse Level *EX2 - Dimensional Level (Higher Dimensional) *EX1 - Omniverse *O - Creation *O+ - Infinite Omnipotence 'Regeneration' *D3 - Normal Human Healing *D2 - Accelerated Healing *D1 - Accelerated Healing From Large Wounds *C3 - Tissue Regeneration (Healing from fatal wounds) *C2 - Limb Regeneration (Healing from bone and tissue wounds) *C1 - All Non-Decapitation Regeneration (as long as the head is still attached to the body) *B3 - Body Regen - Low (From a lump of flesh) *B2 - Body Regen - Mid (From a drop of blood) *B1 - Body Regen - High (From a single cell) *A3 - Body Recreation - Low (From a single atom/molecule) *A2 - Body Recreation - Mid (As long as consciousness exists) *A1 - Body Recreation - High (Even consciousness no longer exists) *O - True Godly (after being erased from all existence) *O+ - Omniexistenia (after being erased from all existence and non-existence) 'Immortality' *C3 - Long Life (100's of years) *C2 - Ultra Long Life (10's of thousand of years) *C1 - Hyper Long Life (Millions of years) *B1 - Ageless (unless killed) *A - Ageless (lives beyond death unless killed by a god) *EX - Beyond Ageless (lives past the end of Universe) *O - Timeless (Infinite Life before and after existence) 'Dragon Ball Universe'